


Say It With Flowers

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Flirting, Florist Frederick Chilton, Jealousy, M/M, Past Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: The man reached into his wallet and removed a crisp twenty dollar note and slammed it down on the counter. “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you with flowers?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second foray into ChillyWilly, based on the ["Fuck You Bouquet AU"](https://cupidsbower.tumblr.com/post/145960730310/flower-shop-au).
> 
> Special thanks to Bulletproof-Love and BarbaEsparza for betaing (and bettering) this fic. And for helping out with the name of the shop (and the fic). Love you both.
> 
> And a super huge thank you to Xevinx who has been incredibly encouraging of all my endeavors. Thank you.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated

The bell chimed, signaling someone’s arrival.

Though Frederick had owned ‘ _Say It With Flowers_ ’ for years, he detested speaking with the clientele. Yet he found himself rising from his stool and moving from the cool room through to the front of the store. There was a man standing at the counter. His green checkered shirt and heavy jacket looked strange amongst the flowers. He had dark brown hair that curled up behind his ears and thin glasses rested on his nose. Hidden behind those frames were the most striking pair of blue eyes that Frederick had ever seen

In fact, the man would have been Frederick’s type exactly if he didn’t have a scowl fixed upon his face.

Frederick sauntered over to the counter, an obviously fake smile plastered to his face. He made a show of running his eyes up and down the man’s entire form before he finally decided to speak.

“How may I help you, sir?”

The man reached into his wallet and removed a crisp twenty dollar note and slammed it down on the counter. “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you with flowers?”

Frederick lifted a brow. “It’s going to cost more than twenty dollars, _sir_.” It was a struggle to maintain his smile when the man flinched at the word.

“I don’t care,” he huffed opening his wallet once more to shove the twenty back inside. “How much will it cost?”

“Let’s see,” Frederick moved around the counter, beckoning the man to follow him into the storeroom. He began to collect the flowers he would need for the bouquet.  “We’ll require geraniums, they represent stupidity. Foxglove for insincerity. Meadowsweet for uselessness--” He scanned the room for the next flower. “Ahh, orange lilies for hatred and of course yellow carnations.”

“What do they mean?” His client muttered, avoiding Fredericks gaze.

He answered promptly. “You have disappointed me.”

“Perfect.”

Frederick returned to the main counter, leaving the customer to trail behind him. As he prepared the bouquet he watched his client from the corner of his eye, he looked more nervous than angry now.

“This is a striking bouquet,” Frederick said with a chuckle. “And quite full of loathing. I hope the recipient deserves them.”

“I’m sure he will appreciate them,” the response had a bitter undertone.

Frederick raised a brow, he worked in silence until he completed the bouquet. “That will be forty dollars.”

“Here,” he roughly slapped two twenties on the counter.

Frederick couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Thank you for your patronage.”

Frederick scoffed as bright blue eyes directed a glare towards him. He then snatched the pristine bouquet from the counter and headed towards the door. Before he could leave the store, the door opened and the bell chimed. Alana stepped inside, a soft smile on her face.

“Alana,” the man said the shop assistant’s name as though it was a breath of fresh air. Frederick supposed that she was. He supposed that she was pretty, and he knew most men would rather look at her than at him.

The way Alana’s eyes lit up at the sight of the other man made Frederick’s stomach churn. “Will!”

She walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, her lips almost brushing the corner of his mouth. As her gaze moved towards Frederick, he pretended to be busy looking at his fingernails. He could practically feel her derision wash over him. She promptly turned her attention back to the customer, her friend, _Will_.

“What brings you here?” She asked.

He shrugged in response. “I thought that you were working.

“I see you bought some flowers--” Alana’s gaze flicked to the bouquet and then to Frederick, her mouth drawing into a tight line. It was clear she did not appreciate the effort he had gone to, nor the message the arraignment was trying to send. “I hope Frederick wasn’t too rude.”

Will nodded, avoiding Alana’s stare. “He was extremely helpful, to be honest.”

“Really?” Alana scoffed. “Then who are those for?”

“Hannibal.”

Her expression changed and her tone became sympathetic. “Oh, Will.”  

“I’ll see you later Alana,” he nodded at her before ducking out the door.

Alana groaned before she whipped herself around and stalked towards the counter. Frederick pretended to be disinterested as he watched her pause at the floral arrangements near the counter. Her fingers expertly rearranged the stems he had put together earlier that day.

“A friend of yours?” Frederick questioned, hoping to catch her off guard.

“That’s _really_ none of your concern,” Alana sighed, turning to face Frederick. “Shouldn’t you be skulking out the back?”

He tried not to let her see how the words stung, instead he rolled his eyes and retreated into the storeroom. Deep blue eyes and dark brown curls began to seep into his thoughts. He tried to shake them off, he didn’t want to dwell on a man he would probably never see again.

Frederick busied himself with work and he tried to forget the encounter with Alana’s friend. As he worked, the arrangements soon blurred together and he found himself daydreaming.  His thoughts were filled with fantasies. About the what his life could be and the most stunning pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

\--

Every morning Frederick would be up at five to be at work by six. He would receive the orders, and catalog the inventory until Alana walked through the door. Then after his colleague had finally arrived, he would walk three blocks to his favorite cafe.

He would usually arrive at nine thirty in the morning, missing the early rush. As he was a regular they knew his order. The barista would start making his coffee the moment he walked in and it would always be ready by the time he had paid. Then he was able to sit at one of the booths in the back, sip his coffee and read his book before he headed back to work.

Which was why he was eagerly awaiting the sound of the ringing bell. At nine, like clockwork, the bell chimed and Alana sang out his name, letting him know that she had arrived. Frederick grabbed his coat before heading to the front of the store.

“I will be back in an hour,” he called as he traipsed past her and straight out the door.

The walk to the cafe was pleasant and uneventful, nothing happened to indicate that his day was about to take a downward turn. It wasn’t until he finally stepped into the coffee shop that he was finally able to relax. That was until he collided with a hard body.

Frederick muttered a harsh ‘fuck’ as he leapt back, his jacket now covered in coffee. He muttered to himself as his fingers swiftly tugged at buttons, removing the now damp item. His usually relaxing morning routine was ruined.

“Shit,” a soft voice muttered. “Uh here.” A handkerchief was thrust at him.

“Do you mind?” He took a step back from the filthy offering and folded his jacket over his arm.

“I’m only trying to help.”

Frederick looked up at his assailant only to be met with a frighteningly familiar set of deep blue eyes. The same blue eyes that had haunted his every waking thought over the past week. Frederick inhaled deeply, opening his mouth to say something, but Will was already looking away.

“You work with Alana?” Will asked, a pink tinge stained his skin.

Frederick couldn’t help but scoff. “I own the store.”

“Okay then,” Will shook his head and turned to walk back to the counter.

“Excuse me?” Frederick stalked after him with a scowl. “Where are you going?”

“What’ll you have?” He asked as they reached the counter. “I’ve heard it’s polite to buy coffee as an apology.”

“One large Caramel Macchiato on Almond Milk with an extra shot,” the Barista interrupted with a smile. As they passed the already made beverage to Frederick, Will turned away with an amused expression on his face. “Thank you, Dr. Chilton.”  

“Doctor?” A small smirk played at Will’s mouth.

“And for you, sir?” The Barista interrupted before Frederick could respond with a scathing remark. “Same as before?”

“Yes,” Will mumbled, reaching into his pocket. “Thanks.”

“That’ll be nine fifty.

Will sighed gently before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Frederick eyed the soft leather wallet, ensuring that Will counted out the correct change before he nodded at the barista. He turned on his heel, coffee in hand and made his way to his favorite booth at the back of the cafe. He slid into the familiar seats, placed his damp jacket beside him and took a sip of the sweet beverage in his hand. The caramel flavor made him smile, he leaned back into the worn leather with a contented sigh.

“How much do you spend on coffee every day?”

Frederick felt himself tense and his gaze slowly rose to meet Will’s. He was standing awkwardly beside him, his own cup of coffee in hand.

“Do you mind?” Frederick kept his tone level as he asked the question.

Will’s response was instantaneous. “No.”

Frederick’s heart thumped at the response. “Excuse me?” He spluttered before he tried to straighten himself out.

“I’m trying to be polite,” Will shrugged.

Frederick cocked his brow. “Interrupting my morning routine is the opposite of polite.”

“You think I ran into you on purpose?” A smirk twitched at the corner of Will’s mouth.

“I am almost certain you were walking out the door,” Frederick returned coolly. “If you could continue in that direction it would be marvelous.”

“It’s been a pleasure,” Will rolled his eyes. “ _Doctor_.”

Frederick scoffed and pulled out his book from the inner pocket of his jacket. He opened it to a page and attempted to distract himself as Will left the cafe. He found himself distracted, he couldn’t concentrate on the words before him. Instead, he let his eyes wander and snuck a glance at Will’s retreating figure as he opened the door and left the cafe. When he had finally disappeared from sight, Frederick sank back into his seat with a sigh. He tried to focus on his book again, but it was no use. Once more his thoughts kept returning to soft brown curls and the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen.

\--

Frederick managed to last three days before he finally had to say something to Alana. He was curious about Will, about who he actually was, what he was actually like. Was he normally that nervous or was it just around Frederick? As he walked into the store he spotted Alana hunching over the counter, scribbling furiously.

He moved towards her and cleared his throat. “Your friend Will--”

“No,” she cut him off abruptly.

Frederick paused and licked his lips before he tentatively proceeded. “Excuse me?”

“I heard about your last encounter,” she threw her pen down on the counter and turned to face him.

He couldn’t help but scowl at that. “I’m sure you did.”

“You were rather rude to him,” Alana continued, irritation in her tone.

“I did not mean to be.” Alana raised her brow and scoffed before she turned back to the notes she was working on. “I wanted to know--”

“No,” she repeated again. “I will not answer any questions relating to Will.”

“But--”

“No.”

Frederick opened his mouth, he wanted to push the subject further but Alana was clearly not in the mood to talk. He rolled his eyes before he turned and walked back into the cool room. He threw himself into his work, determined to not be distracted by memories of stunning blue eyes hidden behind sharp lenses.

When he returned home that evening he collapsed onto his couch with a sigh. It was time to admit he had a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC ISN'T DEAD I PROMISE!
> 
> Seriously though, apologies for how long this took. I am surprised it only took me four months, I find writing for this fandom challenging. I hope I am doing okay. I'm going to try and post Chapter 3 sooner, It is all plotted though.
> 
> Special thanks to Bulletproof-Love for betaing (and bettering) this fic. And a super huge thank you to Xevinx who has been incredibly encouraging of all my endeavors. Thank you.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated

Ever since Will had first walked into the shop Frederick’s entire world had changed. The man was constantly on his mind, though if you asked him he would blatantly deny it. 

Every time the bell rang Frederick’s ears would prick up, hoping to hear the strained tone of Will’s familiar voice. He refused to admit that his heart sank a little as soon as he realized it wasn’t the blue-eyed, dark haired man. 

Alana appeared to know exactly what he was doing. Every time he peered through the doorway she stared right back at him. The glint in her eye and the twitch at the corner of her mouth seemed to say ‘I see you, Frederick.’ He hated the way she was able to look right through him. 

Four weeks after he had met Will, Frederick was in the back of the shop when the bell rang. As per usual he ducked out to see who it was, disappointed when he realized that it wasn’t Will. Instead, it was a tall man dressed in a dark lined suit with a pale blue shirt and a burgundy tie.

Unfortunately, as Alana was on her break, he had no choice but to step out and greet the customer. “Can I help you, sir?”

“I am looking for Alana Bloom,” his voice was smooth, almost lyrical.

“She is currently taking a break,” Frederick hummed. “Is there anything I can help you wi--”

As though she was summoned by the use of her name, Alana breezed through the door. Frederick didn’t miss the excited look on her face when she saw her visitor, though he didn’t expect the kiss that she placed gently on his cheek.

“Hannibal,” the name struck a chord, though Frederick had no idea where he had heard it before. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” his tone sounded almost fond. “I was hoping to discuss Will--”

Frederick’s ears perked up at the name, he tried to make himself look busy but Alana was far too perceptive. She rounded on him quickly. “Don’t we have orders to fill, Frederick?”

“Of course,” he sneered before he turned on his heel and practically fled to the backroom. He went back to his work, ears straining to pick up on whatever conversation he could.

“--let me know if he becomes a problem?” Hannibal sounded concerned.

“Who, Frederick?” Alana’s laughter made Frederick scowl. “He’s harmless. And would be more interested in you than me.”

Unlikely, he thought to himself. Though certainly attractive, Hannibal had looked at Frederick as though he was nothing. He preferred to be respected by his partners rather than merely tolerated. 

“I see,” Frederick wondered if the words sounded as condescending to Alana as they did to him. “Has he run into Will yet?”

“Twice,” Alana admitted, her eyes cast to the ground. “And from what I gathered, neither meeting went well.”

“Will does have the habit of setting others on edge,” Hannibal responded.

“As does Frederick.”

Both their gazes wandered over to where Frederick was pretending not to hear them. His breath caught in his throat and his heart beat wildly against his rib cage. The eerie silence set him on edge.

“Let us continue this conversation somewhere else,” Hannibal’s voice sent a shudder through him. “Away from unwanted listeners.”

“Frederick,” Alana shouted politely. “I’m going to duck out for a coffee--”

He sped through the back door, a glare on his features. “You just had a break.”

“It’s important, Frederick,” even though her tone was soft, it was stern. “I was going to offer to bring you back something--”

“Just my usual,” he snarked, interrupting her. “Do not take too long.”

Frederick flicked his gaze towards Hannibal, the man set him on edge. There was a smirk on his face as he looked at Frederick with an expression of derision on his face. Under his gaze Frederick felt small, worthless even. 

Frederick inclined his head at the two of them before he made his way to the back room once more. As the bell to the store rang again to signal their departure Frederick let out the breath he had been holding onto. If he never saw Hannibal again it would be too soon. 

\--

The coffee shop was crowded much to Frederick’s disappointment, even so he stepped inside and joined the queue. He tried to ignore the teenage girls who were giggling incessantly and the old man who wanted to talk about all seven of his grandchildren. He had to stop himself from stamping his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited for the woman at the front of the line to count out her change. 

The wait was eating into his well earned break, but Frederick wouldn’t let that ruin his day. He was the perfect picture of serenity, or at least he would be when he finally took a sip of the sweetened brew he was craving.

A small voice whispered into his ear. “This must be hell for you.”

Frederick let out a high pitched yelp before he turned around to eye off his assailant. Will was standing behind him, a forced smile on his handsome features. Frederick straightened himself, before he schooled his features into a neutral expression.

“Doctor,” the corner of Will’s mouth twitched. 

“Wi--” He eyed the dark haired man warily. “What do I call you?”

“My students call me Professor Graham,” the slow reply caught Frederick’s interest. “But Will is fine.”

“It is good to see you again,” Frederick slowly raked his gaze over Will’s familiar form. “ _ Professor _ .”

Will winced at the title. “I’d prefer Will honestly, Frederick.”

“And I would prefer Doctor,” Frederick muttered.

Will’s laughter was short and breathy. “We can’t always get what we want, Frederick.”

“So I see,” Frederick sighed loudly before he turned back to the line.

“She’s still counting her change,” Will chuckled lightly again.

“I can see that,” a smile twitched at the corner of Frederick’s mouth.

Both of them stood in silence as they watched the hunched woman count each and every last coin before she finally shuffled away from the counter. Frederick swore he heard the entire line heave a sigh of relief.

“One down, thirty to go,” Will muttered drawing a snicker from Frederick much to his horror. “Did I make you laugh?”

“No,” he schooled his expression to look unaffected.

“Alana says you’re difficult to work with,” Will continued. “I disagree.”

“You do not know me,” Frederick said pointedly as the line began to move.

The corner of Will’s mouth twisted into a smile. “You’re easy to work out.”

Frederick felt as though he should be offended, but something in Will’s expression made him think differently. He returned Will’s small smile with one of his own before he turned his gaze back to the line, they were still several people deep. “How much longer will this take?”

“Patience is a virtue, Frederick,” Will teased.

His reply was cold, “and mine is running out.” He checked his watch as the line moved forward once again. “This is ridiculous.”

“Somewhere else to be?” Frederick didn’t understand why Will was being so inquisitive.

“Obviously,” He spun around so he was facing Will. “Some of us have jobs to go to.”

“And I don’t?” Will scoffed.

Frederick cocked his brow. “You assume that I am interested in how you spend your time.”

“I know you are,” Will bit back. “I profile people for a living.”

They stood in silence, only moving when the line did. Frederick eventually gave in and asked, “a criminal profiler? I thought you were a Professor?”

“Technically I’m semi-retired,” Will shrugged, as they stepped forward once more. “I teach criminal profiling at the academy.” They were nearing the front of the line.

“The academy...”

“Quantico,” Will clarified with a smile.

“Here’s your coffee, Doctor Chilton.” The large coffee was pressed into his hands, they were finally at the front of the line. “Sorry about the wait today.”

“Not a problem,” he stated politely, presenting his card to be swiped.

“And you, sir?” The server’s attention was now on Will.

“Just black,” he muttered politely, his gaze locked on his hands as he fumbled with his cash. “Keep the change.”

Frederick raised the sweet brew to his mouth and took a sip. As usual the beverage was made to perfection, he couldn’t help the small groan of appreciation that escaped. A small cough drew him back to the present, Will was staring at him, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“My break is almost over,” Frederick straightened his back as he watched Will collect his own coffee. “I should get back--”

Will quirked his brow. “Don’t you own the store?”

“Yes,” Frederick cocked his head in response.

“Waitingin line isn’t really a break,” Will’s smile was gentle. “Sit down and enjoy your coffee.”

“I do not want to leave Alana alone,” he tried to explain. “What if there is a rush of customers?”

“She won't mind,” Will interrupted, a knowing look in his eye. “Trust me.”

Frederick hesitated as he thought on Will’s proposal. He wanted to slide into the booth and forget his responsibilities, but he couldn't. He enjoyed his routine and was not one to break it.

“Not today,” his tone laced with regret. Frederick’s stomach twisted as he watched Will’s face fall. “I am here every day at the same time though.”

“I might join you on Thursday,” Will smiled.

Frederick’s heart beat just a little faster in his chest. “I would like that.”

\----

The ceramic cup felt hot against Frederick’s skin. He traced the rim delicately before winding a finger through the handle and lifting the mug to his lips. The brew inside was light and sweet, just the way he enjoyed it.

“Is this seat taken?”

The familiar voice sent a jolt through Frederick, his gaze quickly traced up the handsome figure to lock onto soulful blue eyes. His mouth fell open, as he struggled to find words. Instead he managed to nod, gesturing to the table.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Will’s face as he slid into the booth, his own hot beverage clasped in his hand. “Hi.”

_ Hi. _

One awkward greeting and Frederick could feel himself grow warm. He gave himself a moment and cleared his throat before he finally asked, “Why are you here?”

“Thursday?” A small smirk played on Will’s features. “We agreed to meet?”

Frederick’s mind stretched back to their last meeting, thirty minutes spent waiting in line followed by a hurried conversation. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee, allowing the sweetness to calm his nerves.

“Ahh yes,” Frederick was pleased he managed to say something. “Though I am surprised you actually decided to join me.”

“Why’d you say that?”

“Your friend Alana is not very fond of me,” he answered honestly.

“Alana’s not really the best judge of character,” Will shrugged. “And despite her opinion, I can make decisions without her.”

Frederick thought back on the conversation he has witnessed between Alana and Hannibal. He couldn’t quite work out why, but something about the man set him on edge. He opened his mouth, a condescending statement on the tip of his tongue.

The look on Will’s face stopped him, there was something in his eyes which made Frederick pause. He let the barbed comment die, instead he allowed a smile to settle on his face. Will’s blue eyes brightened, and he shyly returned Frederick’s grin.

“Tell me about the book you’re reading,” Will gestured to the worn book that was resting on the table before them.

Frederick couldn’t help but answer, “Okay.”


End file.
